


I Made His Gardenias Bloom (No, It's Not a Euphemism)

by damnitlaura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shibari, Tentacles, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitlaura/pseuds/damnitlaura
Summary: As they drift in the vastness of space, Loki and Bruce get to talking, and Bruce makes the mistake of asking Loki what he did to get on The Grandmaster's good graces.Loki then goes into explicit detail as to what he did to gain the Grandmaster's favor.





	I Made His Gardenias Bloom (No, It's Not a Euphemism)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/post/176381791401) and a few back and forth messages with lin.
> 
> unbate'd, all mistakes are my own.

Bruce doesn’t know how long they’ve been traveling in space, he stopped trying to keep track of the “days” after the 3rd week, not because he didn’t care how long they were cruising aimlessly through the vastness of space but because it was stressing him out and in turn stressed out the others, which only added to his mounting stress and on and on, like a vicious cycle that fed itself.

Instead, he passes the hours mostly talking with Thor, listening to him recount the events that had taken place in his absence after the fight with Ultron.

Bruce was sitting alone in the chair he always took when he would talk with the other Avenger, he thought about the time that had passed, about the things that had happened, wondered if he had been around if he could have helped in preventing some of the rifts that had torn his friends apart, or if he would have just been swept up by guilt, like Tony, if he would have gone willingly into some sort of maximum confinement to keep the Hulk from hurting innocent people, or if he would have sided with Steve, arguing that despite everything that happened, they helped more than they hurt. He doubted it. He knew he would have been second to sign those accords, right after Tony.

He was feeling sorry for himself when Loki took the seat next to his. Two metal mugs from the small kitchen on the ship in his hands, placing one of them in front of him.

“What’s this?” he asked, looking from the mug to Loki

“A drink, you look sorrier than usual. Something the matter?” Loki asked as he took a small pull form the liquid, making a face as it traveled down his throat.

“No, not really, just, y’know, thinking.”

From that it delved into how the Hulk had managed to pilot the quinjet to Sakaar. And Bruce answered as honestly as he could. The memories were vague at best, he remembers leaving the earths atmosphere and cruising in space, remembers feeling panic and the alarms going off, a flash of lights he had never seen before, the Hulk pulling and pulling uselessly at random controls, then he was in an arena in Sakaar.

“I know how you and Thor ended up in Sakaar, but how did you get into the Grandmaster’s good graces?” asked Bruce as they sat around the table sharing a drink.

“It wasn’t easy, the first few days I was imprisoned just like Thor, contained to the infinity cell with the others, collared like a dog with something that suppressed my magic. Then one of the Grandmasters men came, looking for servants, I showed myself meek and compliant, head bowed in the perfect example of submission, answering only when they spoke to me directly, stuttering out perfect answers that would show me as a capable and fast learning individual. And it worked, I was lifted from my spot on the floor and walked out of the cell, showered and dressed in the robes, and really robes are too kind a word for the scrap of material they gave me to wear, of drink bearers. Whenever the Grandmaster needed his cup filled, I hurried to fill it, when he wanted a plate of fruit, I’d fetch the freshest in the kitchens.”

“Ok, but how did you go from servant to being the Grandmasters guest?” asked Bruce somewhat still baffled. He had vague glimpses of the infinity cell that Loki was describing, as well as the servant’s clothes he was talking about, and while they weren’t as miniscule as the demi god was making them out to be, they were a little skimpy, Bruce would imagine the skirt would barely cover the swell of Loki’s ass.

“That was quite easy actually,” Loki said taking a measured drag of his drink, “I had heard that the Grandmaster was incredibly salacious, was of a strong sexual appetite for a man who is guessed to be eons old. I didn’t want to serve the man drinks, fetch a plate of fruit, or his slippers for an undetermined time just to gain his favor and maybe be bumped up the “corporate latter” so I did was any self-respecting person in my situation would do, I planned to seduce my way into the Grandmaster bed to gain his favor and, for a time, be a kept man.

“This was of course no hardship for me, he fit’s the criteria of handsome in all the civilizations across the multiverse. And if I’m honest, it’s been a while since I’ve had a good lay.

“I started subtle, as you do with these sorts of things, a flirty look here, a lingering touch there, a well placed comment about him looking remarkably vigorous while biting my lip and looking him up and down as if he were a forbidden snack I desperately wanted to indulge in. he only smiled and thanked me, saying it was the Sakaar sun and these blends he had every morning. When he didn’t catch on to my vague advances, I went for something a little more obvious, I altered the hemline of the skirt I was given and my underwear, so that with every step I took the skirt would shift enough so that he would catch a peek of my ass, like a little tease. That didn’t work, I forewent the underwear entirely and purposefully dropped some grapes in his path so that I would have to bend over and pick them up and he would see my bare ass and cock but he only reprimanded me and questioned where his competent Asgardian servant had gone.

“The subtle route wasn’t working so I changed to a more direct approach.”

“You told him you would sleep with him so that he would take you out of servitude?!” Bruce shrieked scandalized.

“What? No! what kind of person would sleep with someone who said that to them?” Loki said, his entire face scandalized at the thought that Bruce had even considered Loki being so brash.

“You said you went with the direct approach!”

“Direct, yes, brash and uncouth, no.”

“okay, so, if you didn’t tell him you would sleep with him so that he’d take you our of servitude, what did you tell him?” Bruce asked, his drink forgotten and lukewarm in his hand.

“We would talk, I had made it sort of mission for myself to understand the planet and its inhabitants, so that when the chance presented itself, I would be able to escape with the least number of obstacles. In one of the many morning that the Grandmaster walked along the seemingly endless corridors, with the floor to ceiling windows, me at his side, holding a plate of assorted freshly cut fruits, I mentioned how Sakaar was so different from Asgard, not only in its eclectic collection of people, but in their expression as well, for instance, when I had walked into the kitchen that morning, one of the other servants was talking about how he had had 2 cocks in his ass the night before.

“The Grandmaster looked over at me and one of his eyebrows quirked up questioningly, I told him “that kind of talk wasn’t heard on Asgard, it wasn’t proper for polite conversation, if it happened no one knew, I certainly didn’t know but I’ve always wondered.”

“The Grandmasters eyes went a little disbelieving and asked, “You’ve never been double stuffed?”

“I only shook my head and he said, “You should try it, it’s great fun.”

“Before I could open my mouth to suggest that I’d like him to do exactly that, he spun around, grabbed me by the shoulders, I thought he was going to push me against the wall and have his way with me.

“He looked intently into my eyes and said, “Loki, I need you…” when he said those words I had won, the image of me with 2 cock fucking into my ass had been too much, after all the corruption of something sheltered is one of the greatest aphrodisiacs throughout the galaxy.

“I waited for the moment when he would lean in and ravish my mouth…instead he leaned closer and almost whispered, “I need you to water my begonias.”

“”What?” I asked incredulously, and he said,

“I need you to water my begonias, I have a meeting I need to get to, you know, deal with Grandmaster things, but my begonias need watering, I don’t want them to wilt and die. So I need you to head over to my chambers and water the begonias in the hanging planters.”

“With that he plucked a final grape form the tray in my hands, turned on his heel and left the way we had come.”

Loki sighed, the frustration of recounting his failure was obvious on his face, but after a short pause he continued,

“After that, I didn’t really try to be clever and work in any of the things I was willing to let the Grandmaster do to me.

“He would send me for a drink and when he would take it from the tray, I’d say, “You know what sounds like a grand ol’ time? Being stretched to the brim and having an arm elbow deep in my ass punch fucking me.”

“Yes, yes, that does sound like a good time, Loki be a dear and walk the duck.”

“He’d say for me to follow him around the grounds with a plate of cheese and some raw meats, I’d say, “Grandmaster don’t you just sometimes wanna bend someone over, push their clothes aside and go in with nothing more than just a little spit?”

“One morning as I helped the Grandmaster into his robes I asked him, “Ever tried bondage? Not just the type where you cuff a partner to a table top simply restrain them, though there is nothing wrong with slapping on a pair of leather cuffs to keep someone in place on a bed, table, or bench. But I’m talking about the more artful and esthetically pleasing Shibari? Ropes tied and stretched across the skin, unable to move, surrendering all control over yourself to the person tying the ropes, trusting them to make it good for you.

“You know what coaxes out the best orgasms? Gangbang. Just getting fucked time after time, a cock sliding out and another sliding in almost instantly, it's one of the bests bliss known to man. Only topped by it happening in front of a particular observer to bring him pleasure.

“Ever felt like fucking someone out in the open? Not caring if someone happened to pass by and see how you were dominating the person you were fucking?

“There was a day, when instead of saying “Grandmaster” I called him “daddy”, saying things like,  “yes daddy”, “right away, daddy”, “I just want to make you happy, daddy” at the end of the day, just I was to make my way to my chamber, he put a hand on my shoulder, I thought this had been it, instead he hugged me tight and solemnly said, “Loki, I know you’ve recently lost your father, but I don’t think it wise to place your affection for your father in me, as I have not sired any children and don’t know what being a father entails.”

“I was absolutely mortified, if I’m being truthful.

“After that, I appeared to him as a woman, my features soft and round, skin smooth as silk and an ample bosom, enticing pink lips, a narrow waist, dressed in a see-through shift dress. I came to his chamber door and when he opened it to let me in, he squinted and just said, “Loki, we’ve no time for games, we have an extremely busy day. Remove that glamour, it makes me feel like I’m talking to a stranger.” My magic rippled and faded, and the Grandmaster began talking about drapes.

“I kept trying, telling him how I’d always wanted to be strapped down to a table and be bred over and over, blindfolded and left ready for someone to just come by and wreck me. Mentioned how I had seen some of the more peculiar individuals that lived in Sakaar, one in particular that had caught my eye, a crimson fellow with multiple wobbly appendages that had a wet sheen about them, thought about how that would feel against skin, if it were possible to fit more than two in an ass. Wondered how they got that wet look, was it something they secreted or was it due to something else.

“He sent me to pick flowers for his bath and the numerous vases in his chamber.

“Brought up that I could suppress my gag reflex over breakfast, that I could swallow down any length of cock, be skull fucked within an inch of my life and not be bothered, though if held down for too long I could begin to choke around the cock, that I preferred that a bit more to a brutal skull fuck. Just the thought of a dick being too big to handle gets me going.

“He sent me away to wash his favorite ship, from top to bottom, inside and out.

“Finally, one night as I was helping him disrobe and change into his night robes, I told him, “You know, I once got fucked by a horse. I was masquerading as a mare.” He just nodded and sent me away.

“None of it got the desired reaction from the Grandmaster.” Said Loki, sounding a bit put out that none of his advances had bared the desired fruit.

Bruce thought that Loki would continue in his story, there had to have been something he suggested to the Grandmaster that had taken him out of servitude, but Loki just sat there, pouting as much as an adult man could come to.

“So, if none of that worked, how did you manage to get out of serving the Grandmaster?” Bruce asked, feeling a little sick at everything Loki had suggested but also relieved that the Asgardian hadn’t actually have to do any of the things he had so explicitly described.

“I made his gardenias bloom.” Loki said matter-of-factly.

There was a brief pause, then Bruce asked,

“is…is that a euphemism?”

“What? No! I mean that quite literally. He has this thing about plants, the gardenias he kept on his balcony would wilt after blooming for a few days and the leaves were perpetually yellow. After trying a few things, I adjusted the watering schedule and the amount of water for the plant, as well as the drainage and the gardenias bloomed and the leaves turned green. He announced me a personal guest of his and insisted that if there was anything I ever needed to let him know, he accentuated that with a knowing wink.

“I’ve been free to roam Sakaar ever since.”

Not for the first time, Bruce wondered what was wrong with Loki. Most people would have just gone straight to the point about the flower bush, not go into explicit detail of how exactly they had tried to seduce their way into an ageless being bed and given him the hardest and most awkward boner in his life.

He tried to breathe and banish the thoughts of Loki in all the ways he had described from his mind and will his boner to wilt but to no avail. Not while Loki was sitting just a few feet away, his hand distractedly stroking the handle on the stainless steel mug with his long deft fingers, making him imagine them on his cock, a teasing touch that was design to keep him on edge as his cock, hard and a worrying shade of red, wept precum steadily.

His hips twitched seeking that delicious friction for his cock and a pathetic sounding mewl escaped his throat before he could suppress it.

"Y'know, I've always wondered if Hulk is a sexual being. He must have a _huge_ cock. Bigger than anything I've ever taken previously. I've imagined trying to take him into my mouth but he's so massive I can't, I can only lick and suck the side of his shaft, tongue at his slit to coax some precum put of him. Use both hands as I try to jerk him off or fondle his heavy balls.

"The amount of prep I would have to submit myself to would be...astronomical. Work myself open with a few fingers first, move on to an assortment of toys that ranged from small to large and lifelike. Then to the more fantastical and outrageous sizes. I'd probably have to work myself open for days, keep myself plugged up and slick, wearing a cocking or cage the entire time to keep my orgasm at bay, for the gods know I would want to cum on that monstrous cock of his.

"I'd probably cum as soon at the head of his cock managed to pop in. Filling me to the point of feeling overstuffed and it pressing into my prostate.

"I wonder if he'd move, thrust into my ass as much as he could, or if he would just jack his cock and spill his seed inside me, he'd come a lot I'd imagine, so much that It wouldn't be able to stay in my ass despite it being plugged with his cockneys, it'd spill out through the side, drenching my groin and thighs, I wonder if that would be enough for him.

"I wonder if I would have to make myself bigger, barely matching him in size so that he wouldn't have to hold back. So that he could bend me over and fuck that large meaty cock into me without restraint, making me scream and howl with it."

And that was it, that's all it took, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead hard against the table in front of him and with a stifled groan that would have no doubt been the demi god’s name had the situation been different, Bruce came in his pants. Shooting rope after rope of thick hot cum against his leg.

Instead of feeling mortified that not only had he come untouched but it had been one of the better orgasms he can remember ever having, he couldn't help but think that instead of cumming in his pants, he would have loved nothing more than to cum on Loki’s mouth, pulling his cock out just in time as another rope of cum shot out to paint the Asgardians lips in white. The thought made him shudders as his dick twitched and another wave of cum spilled onto his pants.

It took a few shuddering breaths to compose himself, his eyes landed on the wet stain on his pants and he groaned, it looked like he had spilled the contents of his mug on his pants and he probably could have made it seem like that was exactly what had happened after one drink to many but the outline of his still hard dick would be a dead giveaway. That and the stain was drying, the edges already feeling slightly crusty against his leg and crotch.

Loki was smug, smiling like the cat that ate the fucking canary.

"We'll doctor banner, this was quite the delightful chat but I best be going" he said, rising from his chair picking up his mug and swallowing the final dregs of his drink and adding before he turned to leave a flirty, "We should do this again sometime."

He walked away with a slight shift to his hips that made Bruce imagine Loki riding his cock, circling and shifting his hips in the same manner.

He got up and walked back to his room as briskly as he could, praying that no one paid close attention to the drying stain on his pants or the uncomfortable way in which he was walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I waste most of my time on[ tumbl.](gollyderek.tumblr.com) come say hi.


End file.
